


Anything?

by TabooCat (SkyTheLoner)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/TabooCat
Summary: She has to find a clue about what happened.





	Anything?

There is complete silence after the wooden doors shut with a soft thud.

Jannet's pale eyes drift over the papers again, searching for information hidden within the files. The files are neatly stacked in a perfect pile from most to least important, according to herself, and she lifted an arm to flip through them, trying to find a word that stood out.

Nothing.

There has to be something she can find, some detail.

Nothing.

Pointless, meaningless, nonsense, useless words.

She glanced at the next pile and begins to look. Jannet sighed, becoming annoyed. There has to be something. A clue. The answer. Anything? What happened? Who did it? She searched to pages for a bit more.

Still nothing.


End file.
